Computer systems, mobile devices, electronics, and other equipment have become a common part of our everyday lives and use of such equipment has become a valuable tool in many medical, commercial, and industrial processes. Use of such equipment can be challenging in certain working environments.
In a surgical operating room, for example, it can be important to maintain a sterile field to reduce the risk of patient infection or other complications. Any equipment that is to be used in the surgery must be sterilized before being brought into the sterile field, or must remain outside of the sterile field. Some equipment, such as electronic devices, can be prohibitively difficult, expensive, or time-consuming to sterilize. These issues can be avoided by keeping the equipment outside of the sterile field, however doing so makes it challenging for those within the sterile field to interact with the equipment.
For example, a surgeon in the sterile field cannot simply reach out and turn a knob, press a button, or touch a touchscreen of a non-sterile piece of equipment. Rather, the surgeon must typically provide verbal instructions or gesture to an equipment operator outside of the sterile field, who then performs the equipment interaction desired by the surgeon. This exchange can be distracting for the surgeon, who must momentarily turn their attention away from the task at hand. It can also be frustrating for all involved, for example if the equipment operator is not as adept at using the equipment as the surgeon is, or if the equipment operator misunderstands the surgeon's request. In some instances, the surgeon leaves the sterile field in order to interact with a non-sterile piece of equipment. The surgeon must then go through the cumbersome procedure of re-sterilizing hands, gloves, clothing, etc., before reentering the sterile field. Even when proper procedures are followed, leaving and reentering the sterile field can increase the risk of contamination. Exemplary equipment that is typically disposed outside of the sterile field and with which the surgeon may wish to interact can include surgical navigation systems, PACS (picture archiving and communication systems), cameras, electrosurgical generators, infusion pumps, vacuum valves, music players, and the like.
Even equipment with which non-contact use is possible, such as an electronic display screen, can be inconvenient to use from within the sterile field. For example, the surgeon may need to turn their head to an uncomfortable position, or look away from the patient or the surgeon's hands, in order to view the display screen.
While a surgical operating room environment is described above, it will be appreciated that these challenges can be present in many other working environments, such as decontamination rooms, wet environments, clean rooms, areas with high humidity, dust, vibration, radiation, chemicals, temperature extremes, pressure, electromagnetic interference (EMI), electrostatic discharge (ESD), and/or other harsh environments.
In view of these and other challenges, there is a need for improved user interface systems for sterile fields and other working environments.